Puissance Incomparable
by JujuBurst
Summary: Vous connaissez tous la jeune Ruby, gentille, aimable, modeste, fanatique d'arme et amicale. Et si Ruby était plutôt arrogante, antisociale, méchante, même haïssable, qu'elle est deux semblances et soit plus forte. AU,


Ruby descendait du véhicule volant pour s'arrêter sur le terrain de Beacon Academy, la semaine passer, le directeur Ozpin avait rencontré Ruby et lui avait offert une place dans son école, Ruby accepta évidemment, puisqu'elle voulait devenir chasseresse.

Sa sœur la laissa seule devant les marches du plus grand des bâtiments, elle ne voulait pas vraiment rester près de sa sœur, mais quand sa bande d'amis passa ils firent tourner Ruby comme une toupie, résultat, elle tomba dans les bagages d'une fille plutôt fâcher.

"Tu pourrais regarder ou tu vas! Regarde ce que tu as fait!" dit la fille en blanc alors qu'elle ramassait une valise l'ouvrait pour voir si il y avait des dommages à l'intérieur du contenant, heureusement non. Elle sorti un flacon et le secoua devant la fille en rouge et noir. "Tu sais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, dust, produit par la célèbre compagnie Schnee Dust Compagny." déclara-t-elle.

Ruby se leva et lui envoya un regard meurtrier. "Et alors?! J'en ai rien à faire que ce soit de la dust bon marché ou celle de meilleur qualité, c'est de la dust point à la ligne." répondit Ruby d'un ton irriter, avant qu'elle n'inspire de la dust et éternue, la fille en blanc se retrouvant couvert de poussière noire.

"Regarde ce que tu as fait!" cria la fille recouverte de poussière.

Ruby commença à rire aux grands éclats, pas du tout gêner de se moquer de quelqu'un. "Ha ha ha… t-trop marrant! T-tu as juste… pff!" s'esclaffa Ruby, incapable de s'arrêter de rire alors qu'elle tombait sur le dos.

La fille en blanc reparti avec un grognement frustré tandis que Ruby se relevait, elle vit un type blond s'approcher d'elle. "Est-ce que ça va ?" demanda-t-il, vraiment inquiet.

"Ouais, tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter de missy qui vient de partir, c'est elle qui à tout prix, c'était trop drôle!" s'exclama-t-elle. Ruby recommença à rire au souvenir humiliant pour l'autre fille, ça lui servira si elle en a besoin plus tard.

Quand Ruby entra dans la salle qui allait bientôt leurs servir de chambre plus tard cette nuit, elle remarqua qu'il y avait plein de gens qui étaient arrivés avant elle, elle se dirigea vers sa sœur.

"Salut sis. Comment ça va jusqu'à maintenant?" demanda Yang en voyant sa sœur arrivée à sa gauche.

"C'était super, y'a une fille qui a littéralement explosée, elle était en train de secouer un flacon remplis de dust sous mon nez et quand j'ai éternuée BOOM! Elle était recouverte de poussière, c'était trop marrant, pff..." ria Ruby, c'était plus possible de garder son calme en repensant à ce qui c'était passé plus tôt.

"Toi!" lança une voix accusatrice, quand Ruby se retourna, elle reconnue la fille en blanc, maintenant propre. "On aurait pues être éjectées de la falaise!" l'accusa-t-elle.

"Désolé de te décevoir missy, mais c'est toi qui as joué avec la dust, pas moi, donc techniquement, c'est de ta faute, donc tu n'as aucune raison de me crier dessus et je te prierai d'arrêter, du me fait mal aux oreilles avec ta voix grinçante." se défendit Ruby d'un ton encore plus accusateur que l'autre fille.

Avant que la fille en blanc ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, on put entendre une personne s'éclaircir la gorge dans un micro pour attirer l'attention sur lui, ce qui se produisit

"Je… serai bref. Vous êtes venus ici, à la recherche de nouvelles connaissances, pour parfaire vos techniques et acquérir de nouvelles compétences et quand vous aurez fini, vous prévoyez de dédier votre existence à protéger les gens. Mais ce que je vois ici est de l'énergie gaspillé." raconta Ozpin, certains étaient vexés, d'autres déçus.

Ruby n'a pas pu suivre la suite, elle s'est presque endormie tellement elle trouvait les discours longs et ennuyants, quand le directeur finit son discours, Ruby dit un vague bye à sa sœur avant de partir dans les vestiaires afin de mettre quelques pièges en place et aussi tout vérifier pour que sa faux soit complètement alimenter et qu'elle ne se brisera pas quand elle tuera des grimms.

La plupart des pièges avaient réussis, mais Mme Goodwitch réussit à en esquiver quelques-uns, mais pas tous. On leurs annonça qu'ils allaient passés la nuit dans la cafétéria, l'initiation aura lieu le lendemain.

Ruby passa la soirée à écouter le déroulement de la journée de sa sœur aînée, elle voulait connaître les relations des autres élèves afin de les utiliser à son avantage.

Le lendemain, tous les nouveaux élèves étaient sur la falaise de Beacon, Mme Goodwitch raconta rapidement comment allait se dérouler l'initiation. Les élèves se placèrent sur différentes plaques pour bientôt être propulsé dans les airs.

Ruby accéléra le plus possible sa vitesse en vidant un chargeur complet de sa faux, quand elle arriva à quelques centimètres du sol, elle utilisa sa semblance de vitesse afin de parcourir le plus de distance possible, donc elle ne subit presque aucun choc, malgré la hauteur du saut.

Ruby se demandait avec qui elle pourrait bien se mettre, ils y en avaient qui étaient pas mal, mais pas assez fort à son goût, malheureusement, l'une des meilleures était missy, mais elle ferait quand même en sorte d'être avec elle. Ruby fit plus attention à son entourage grâce à son ouïe surdéveloppé, puis quand elle entendit les plaintes de ka fille en blanc, elle se dirigea dans sa direction et apparut devant elle.

"Quoi?! Non, je ne ferais jamais équipe avec toi, je te propose de partir chacun de notre côté et de faire comme si nous nous étions jamais vues." proposa missy, ce qui fit glousser de rire Ruby.

"Désolé, mais de un, ce serait mentir, et de deux, ce sont les règles." contra Ruby avec un air moquer, pour dire qu'elle avait fait exprès qu'elles soient coéquipières et qu'elle se moquait d'elle.

"Sale petite…" commença Weiss, mais elle fut interrompue par un grognement. "Des grimms." dit-elle, informant sa coéquipière.

"Je sais, ils sont depuis au moins dix minutes." l'informa Ruby en riant.

Avec un grognement de mécontentement, Weiss se plaça avec Ruby de façon à ce qu'elles puissent se couvrir l'une l'autre, mais Ruby avait un autre plan en tête et fonça vers l'attroupement de grimms en décapitant quelques-uns avec sa faux., puis avec un tir, elle se propulsa vers les autres grimms avec une telle vitesse qu'aucuns ne purent réagir. Quelques minutes après, tous les grimms étaient partis en fumé sous le regard ahuri de Weiss, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, une gamine arrogante, deux ans plus jeunes et hypocrite, venait de tuer une trentaine de grimms seuls.

À suivre.


End file.
